


Amongst the Dwemer

by stressful_pizza



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Being Lost, Dwemer Ruins, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressful_pizza/pseuds/stressful_pizza
Summary: my female character and Derkeethus go exploring in Dwemer ruins, Raldbthar.what could possibly go wrong ?





	1. Where the broken souls go

The Dragonborn didn’t much enjoy taking her husband with her when she went exploring lost catacombs and tombs. Mostly because he was too important to her, she didn’t want to risk losing him and them both being away from home at the same time mean there was no one there except their Housecarl to watch their two children, Runa and Lucia. The Housecarl was a pleasant, kindhearted woman but she didn’t appreciate being left alone with the children for an extended period of time. 

They would set off however the following morning for the ruins of Raldbthar, in her quest to source the third Aetherium shard. She’d spent a long time exploring and researching Dwarven ruins. She knew they were rigged with traps, dwemer guardians and many others dangers. She’d explained this to Derkeethus but it didn’t seem to put him off. He always devoted to her, no matter the cost.

On arrival at Radbthar, they’d had to clear out a group of bandits who’d made a settlement outside the ruins. They’d chosen to bring their dog, Bran, with them from Fort Dawnguard to assit with any hidden dangers that they might face. Bran was a protector and loved his job of protecting his owners. He followed behind everywhere they went and barked eagerly as he went. Once inside, the Dragonborn picked a locked gate and they made their way into the second chamber. 

“We have to be quick” she said, wiping the sweat from her brow.  
“We have no idea what kind of dangers lie ahead and I’d rather not stick around to find out”.

She took a running jump and leapt over a spinning blade trap that had hurtled its way towards them. Bran let out a yelp as he was hit but he still made it to the top of the corridor. The Dragonborn used her healing hands spell and they quickly moved on without hesitation. The corridors and the darkness were positively teeming with Falmer. Bran had no problem taking care of them though whilst the Dragonborn took care of the dwemer sphere guardians and the dwemer spider workers. 

She found the third Aetherium shard and breathed a sigh of relief. It glowed in her hand. She slid it inside her satchel and moved forward to the final room with Bran following closely behind her. She found a lever which triggered a lift back outside.

She then headed home to their newest home outside of Falkreath, called Lakeview Manor. It was a home they’d built themselves through hard work and grafting after she’d purchased the land from the steward of Falkreath. It was a beautiful homestead with views of the Lake and the mountains illuminated by the Northern Lights. It was one such night tonight where after their hard work she thought she deserved a tall glass of Argonian Bloodwine and that Bran would be given a bone or two. She waited patiently for her husband, waiting for him to join her in their celebrations but she concluded he must’ve been caught up either at the mine where he worked in Darkwater Crossing or their shop that he ran part time. 

She woke up the following morning, expecting to turn onto her side and be greeted by her husband’s loving gaze. Instead she awoke to find his side of their bed was empty and untouched. Her stomach twisted for a moment. Maybe it was the wine. Maybe she’d overdone it. Maybe she’d go downstairs to find her husband sat at their dining room table reading a book or in the cellar having a swordfight with Runa or Lucia.

She pulled on her shrouded armour and headed downstairs. 

“‘Mama! You’re home” cried Lucia.  
“We’re playing a game. Want to play?” cheered Runa  
“I’m sorry girls but I can’t play right now” she sighed.”  
“Figures” said Runa, “You elders are always so boring”.

Her head was spinning, she was shaken from worry and panic. She went to the stables outside the front of their home and hopped onto her faithful mare, Shadowmere, as they galloped off into the snow in search of Derkeethus.


	2. Nahagliiv’s surrend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be???   
Dragonborn goes to the old burial mound outside Falkreath to try and find Derkeethus.

She’d have to retrace her steps, return to everywhere they’d been beforehand leading up until now. She’d left in a hurry because she couldn’t bear the questions from their children asking where their Father was. 

A villager in Falkreath had said he’d seen Derkeethus wandering off towards the Dragon burial mound behind Falkreath. She’d go there first to find more information and ask around before trying anywhere else. 

It was a cold Frost Fall morning where the snow crunched beneath her feet and the frost had beaded on her shroud from the warmth of her breath. Shadowmere hadn’t been too eager to set off in this cold. She’d been happy in her stables on a bed of warm straw before she was racked up and rode out. 

The Dragonborn arrived in Falkreath, pulling her shroud off over her head to expose her face and ashen blonde hair. She had medium length hair which rested on her shoulders and curled where it fell. Her skin was pale and her complexion clear; she was of typical Nord appearance more so with her piercing blue eyes. She was used to locals turning their nose up at her because of her race which was why she wore her shroud everywhere she went, making it difficult for those to disliked the Nords to discriminate her based on her race. She felt confident enough to be herself in Falkreath however because she’d helped the Jarl and the locals respected her.

She made her way to Sigrid’s house, Sigrid was also a Nord living Falkreath with her husband Alvor and their daughter Dorthe.

“Come in, sit down, you must be starving” she said  
“Don’t let my husband put you off, he’s always giving strangers the eye” she laughed 

The Dragonborn smiled and politely accepted a cup of Nord mead throwing it back quickly that the bitter taste didn’t linger in her throat for longer than necessary.

“So Derkeethus” she continued  
“Alvor and Dorthe saw him going towards the old Dragon burial mound just behind Falkreath barracks, you should check there”

Alvor strokes Sigrid’s red locks and she smiled. 

Her stupid husband, she thought. He’d wandered off and gotten lost yet again. She wouldn’t be taking him on another of her adventures or her missions if she ever did find him in one piece. 

It wasn’t far to walk to the old burial mound, it was a straight forward stony path that surpassed the river. It would’ve been a nice view and an enjoyable walk had it been in better circumstances. She reached the top of the hill and stared down towards Falkreath. Everyone went about their business from the town drunk to Lod, the blacksmith, hammering happily on his workbench. 

The wind whistled between the tree branches and the trees gently swayed. It was deserted here, quiet and no sign of Derkeethus. The ruins were beautiful and had remained untouched for so long. She traced her fingers over the intricate carvings and the moss that had grown over the stone. 

Suddenly the ground beneath her feet rumbled and shook. She stumbled as she almost lost her footing and held herself up against one of the stone pillars. 

Silence. 

“Speak…. If you have aught to say worth the listening…” commanded the voice

She scanned her surroundings but she couldn’t see anyone or anything nearby. Her mind must be playing tricks on her, she thought, as she steadied herself to stand up. 

Again the ground rumbled but this time several giant boulders rose from the ground and flew into the air. Each of the boulders landed with a monumental blow, this time sending tremors and vibrations through the ground. The Dragonborn dived for cover and covered her head with her hands.


End file.
